


Accidentally

by baskingmads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, AU, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, England - Freeform, F/F, First Kisses, Gay, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magical Accidents, Minor Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Panic, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Some Fluff, Someone Help Will Graham, Time Travel, Will Graham - Freeform, hannigram AU, some sex?, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskingmads/pseuds/baskingmads
Summary: will graham signs up for an insomnia trial and experiment on his college campus, hoping that maybe this experiment will help him sleep at night. however, something goes severely wrong and it results in will being sent back in time to 17th-century england. will faces the challenges of finding a way to return back to the present to his boyfriend and to a normal life.however, things are looking bleak.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Original Male Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Accidentally

It was 3:34 in the morning and Will knew that there was no chance of falling back to sleep.   
  
_At least I was able to get three hours of sleep..._ Will thought.   
  
He glanced over at the man who was sleeping soundly next to him and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Being able to sleep and stay asleep was something a lot of people took for granted. Being able to wake up well-rested and not feel like he had been run over by a semi-truck would be something Will would be willing to sell his soul for.   
  
Will sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and sat up in bed, there was no use to even trying to sleep anymore. He rubbed at his eyes and slid out of his bed. He winced once his feet hit the ice-cold hardwood flooring of his bedroom. He stretched and itched his ass before walking into the living room.  
  
Will sat down on the leather couch and searched for the remote on the coffee table in the dark. He bumped his hand against coasters and almost knocked the small reading book that Nigel had set there off the table. When Will finally located the remote, he flipped the television on. The bright light from the television burned his eyes, he groaned and squinted at the screen. The channel that had come on was the nature channel. Nigel watched nature shows every night before he went to bed, something that Will just couldn't understand. How he could find a cheetah running across the grasslands to attack his prey fascinating, was something Will could not understand.  
  
Okay, maybe it was somewhat interesting.   
  
Will placed the remote back onto the coffee table and lied down on the couch. He watched as animals ran across the screen and the narrator told interesting facts on how fast the animal could run and how they were able to hide away from any predators in the wilderness.   
  
After an hour of watching animals in the Savanna roam around, he felt himself becoming tired. His vision became blurry and it was hard to keep his eyes open. Quickly, he finally fell asleep.  
\----  
  
Will was woken up three hours later to someone placing their hand on his cheek and talking quietly to him. He opened his eyes and squinted at the person that was now sitting next to him.   
"Why are you sleeping on the couch, Will?" Nigel asked. Will yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I didn't mean to, I just kind of fell asleep I guess."  
"You were also watching the National Geographic channel." He said. Will laughed and nodded, "I missed you, it reminded me of you."  
"Animals having sex and killing each other reminded you of me?" Nigel laughed, "How flattering."  
Will nodded and shrugged, "What can I say?"  
  
Nigel rolled his eyes and stood up, he grabbed a cup off the table, "There's a pot of coffee ready for you. I'm going to hop in a shower, you can join me if you would like." Nigel winked and walked away. Will laughed and shook his head, he ran his hands across his face and then groaned. When he sat up, he looked at his reflection in the now turned off TV, his hair was a mess and he looked utterly exhausted. It was the way he looked every morning.   
  
Will heard the shower turn on and soft humming coming from Nigel through the wall. Will stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter and sipped it slowly, allowing it to cause a burning sensation throughout his mouth. He eyed the mail that was spread out on the counter, he walked over and thumbed through the envelopes addressed to him and Nigel. There were mostly bills and one pamphlet that happened to have caught Will's eye. Will set the rest of the pile down and looked at the small pamphlet.  
  
_"Having trouble falling asleep or staying asleep at night?  
__Do you suffer from nightmares or any other sleeping problems?  
We might just have the solution for you. We are a group of scientists located on Boston University's campus that can help you solve your problem.  
Please come talk to Jerry or Elmer in the science building for more info."  
  
  
_Will flipped over the pamphlet and there was a picture of five guys dressed in goggles and lab coats, they were all smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera. Will placed the mail back on the counter and walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Come in," Nigel called. Will opened the door and leaned against the sink, "Where did that advertisement come from, about the sleeping problems?" Will asked.   
"I grabbed it for you yesterday but forgot to give it to you. You should try it out, I talked to that Jerry guy and they need one more volunteer by tomorrow."  
Nigel poked his head out from behind the shower curtain, his hair was white with soap and was made into a mohawk. Will smiled at this.  
"I don't know, seems kind of sketchy, they're only grad students, I'm a grad student myself and I'm fucking dumb as shit," Will said. Nigel rolled his eyes and went back to washing his hair, "Give it a chance, Will. Nothing too bad could happen, and if something bad does happen, you could sue."   
Will shrugged and set the coffee cup that was in his hands down on the sink, "I would have to go and talk to them today."   
"I'll drive you," Nigel poked his head out from the shower curtain once more, "No sleeping pills work, nothing helps. Who knows, maybe some grad students at Boston Uni have cracked the code in your mind. Never hurts to try." Nigel turned off the shower and stepped out, "I have to get dressed and then I'll take you to the science building."  
Will pushed himself off the counter and grabbed his cup, "Alright," He sighed.  
  
\---  
  
Will climbed into the car and watched as Nigel buckled himself into his seat. He was wearing a button-up shirt with little colourful dachshunds all over, a shirt Will found himself particularly fond of. Will smiled at him and Nigel smiled back and started the car. Will rested his hand on Nigel's knee and watched as they pulled away from the front of their apartment.  
"I don't even know what I'm going to say to the people, 'Hi I have chronic insomnia, strap me up to your machine!'" Will said.   
"What you say is, 'Hi, I'm Will Graham, I'm a student here and heard about the experiment for those with insomnia and nightmares, I happen to suffer from both, can I speak to someone to sign up?' and they'll probably give you some forms and send you on your way. It's going to be okay, this isn't that big of a deal, you've dealt with way bigger things than asking to sign up for some dumb experiment that might help you." Nigel glanced at Will who was now squeezing the man's knee and looking out the window. This was something Will did when he was mildly anxious about something.  
"I know," Will sighed.  
  
When they approached the campus, Nigel found parking and the two of them climbed out of the car. Nigel held his hand out for Will to take, which he did.   
They walked to the science building and into the doors, there were classrooms and offices spread out, on the second floor there were some labs. There was a lady who looked bored and sat in the middle of the room at a small desk. She had her feet propped up and she was reading a book. Two people looked passionate and sweaty displayed on the cover of the book.  
"Hi, I have a question," Will said. She looked up at him and took her feet off the desk and set aside the book, "Sure, what can I help you with today?" she asked.  
"I found a flyer on campus that said there was an experiment going on and they were looking for people to sign up, where would I go to do such a thing?"   
  
Nigel had wandered off and was peeking into some windows, Will glanced nervously at him as he waited for the lady to reply.  
  
"Hm," she said, "Do you happen to know the names of those conducting this and what it's about? we have a few going on through campus right now."  
"Yeah, it's an insomnia study and I think one of the names was Jerry or something." Will looked at the marble that his hands were resting on. The woman clicked away on her computer and then made a noise, "Yeah, they're upstairs in lab 3A, knock on the door and fill out these papers. They're liability papers. They say that you won't sue us if you get hurt, we won't pay for any medical problems that may arise, blah blah blah." She handed him a clipboard and a pen then sent him on his way.  
"Nigel," Will called. Nigel looked up at him and jogged over to him, "What'd she say?" He asked.  
Will shrugged and looked down at the papers in his hands, "They're in lab 3A and I need to fill out these liability forms, your plans of suing are over."  
"Damn."  
  
They walked up the few stairs to the next floor and were met with two hallways and a sign, "Left: Science Labs 1A-6A. Right: Classrooms 18B-12C."  
Will pointed to the left and gestured for Nigel to follow, "What if they're not in there?" Will asked.   
"We'll have to hunt them down then, find out where they live and make them give you a position."  
Will looked at Nigel and rose his eyebrow, "You scare me sometimes," Nigel smiled and wrapped his arm around Will's waist, "I know."  
The lab was one of the first ones in the hall, Will looked through the door window and saw two people sitting in the lab at a table, talking. One of them had a smile plastered on their face and the other seemed to be laughing.  
Will knocked on the door and then walked in, they both looked up at him and Nigel.   
"Hi," Will said nervously, "I'm here to be apart of the insomnia trial?" Will said. A guy that was tall with brown hair stood up from the table and smiled at him. He walked over and extended his hand. "Hello there, I'm Jerry."  
Will was surprised by the man's accent, it was a strong German accent, Will had never heard anyone who had one, until now.  
"Hello, I'm Will," Will shook the man's hand, "This is my boyfriend, Nigel." Nigel shook the man's hand as well and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you. Come into the lab." Jerry opened the door wider for them to enter. He took his place back at the table, "This is my friend Elmer, he'll be recording your stats."   
  
Elmer held out his hand and Will shook it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Will." He said.  
"Nice to meet you too, Will. Take a seat."  
  
Will took his seat at the table and looked at the two men across from him. Elmer looked to be the oldest out of the pair. His dark brown hair had small grey hairs poking through, threatening to tell the world how old he was getting. Jerry looked younger than Elmer, almost too young to be a grad student. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes and looked as if he could be sixteen years old. Will wouldn't believe him if he had told him he was a grad school student if he wasn't sitting in a lab staring at his badge.   
  
"Did Carol hand you all the paperwork needed?" Jerry asked. Will nodded and slid the clipboard that he was given downstairs, "Ah good. I'll go through each step with you on each of these sheets," Jerry grabbed the clipboard from the middle of the table and flipped through the several sheets and then continued speaking, "The first paper is a liability form saying we are not to be sued if you get hurt while doing this, the second sheet is acknowledging that all of this is voluntary. Anything that is to happen, any injuries, or problems that may arise later happened because of something you volunteered to do." Jerry slid the clipboard back to Will.  
"The last couple of pages are our pages, we need additional information about you such as when you were born, race, hair colour, height, allergies, and what type of sleeping problems you're suffering from." Jerry said, "So far we have gathered people of many races and many different sleeping problems, it just helps give a broader study."  
  
Will nodded and took the pen that was stuck on the top of the clipboard, "We'll give you some time to fill out the papers, Elmer and I have to leave for a couple of minutes to handle some stuff downstairs." Jerry stood up from the table and gestured for Elmer to follow, "We'll be back shortly." Will nodded and looked back down to the clipboard.   
  
When they left Nigel bumped him.  
"What?" Will asked  
"How much do you want to bet that they're fucking," Nigel said. Will looked at him, bewildered. "Why would you think that?" Will asked. Nigel shrugged and then laughed, "It's obvious, Elmer and Jerry there radiate the energy of the gays." Nigel stood up from the chair and walked around the lab picking up beakers. Will shook his head and went back to signing papers and filling out information about himself.  
  
_\---  
_"Alright, did you get everything filled out?" Jerry asked. Will nodded and handed him the clipboard, "Herrlich!" Jerry said as he looked through the papers, "It all looks good, we'll get the machine ready for you right now then."  
Will choked, "Right now?"  
Jerry nodded and put the papers on the table next to him, "Of course, there's no reason for you to have to wait, we're not busy and the papers are all filled out! Unless you have a prior commitment we can push it to later today or tomorrow."   
Will shook his head, "I just wasn't expecting it to be done today is all, it's fine." Nigel took Will's hand and squeezed it, "He gets kind of nervous sometimes," Nigel said Jerry nodded and smiled, "Nothing to be nervous about, you and Nigel can follow me into the next room and we'll strap you up, yes?"  
  
Will nodded and followed Jerry into a smaller room. There was a one-way window in the room and screens to monitor the results from the EEG and the heart monitors. In the middle of the room was a big chair that Will was going to be sat in.   
"You can sit in the big chair and make yourself comfortable." Elmer said, "I'll be handling your stats. I'll be writing down the results from your EEGs, spikes when you hit a nightmare and how your brain reacts while it's asleep. I'll also be recording your heart and see spikes in that as well."  
Will sat in the chair and adjusted himself, "I'll be recording how the machine is functioning and writing down any adjustments needed or problems that arise." Jerry said.  
  
Nigel looked at him nervously from the other side of the room, he flashed Will a nervous smile. Will returned a thumbs up.  
"We're going to give you this pill that will send you to sleep." Jerry handed him a small brown pill and a cup of water.  
Nigel walked over to Will and squeezed his arm, "I'll be back to pick you up later, yeah?"  
Will nodded and smiled, "Can I have a kiss before you go?"   
"You have cooties, I would _never_." Nigel joked, Will rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're an ass."  
"I know," Nigel bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips, "Everything is gonna go great! I love you and will see you later." Nigel said. He waved Jerry and Elmer a goodbye and left the room.  
  
Will swallowed the pill that was in his hand and made himself comfortable. He listened as Elmer dug around in a desk beside him and the noises coming from the machines around him.   
"The machine won't explode or anything, will it?" Will asked. Jerry laughed and shook his head, "No, we've made sure of there not being any explosions."  
Will nodded and closed his eyes, hoping that the effects from the pill would wash over him soon.  
  
"The pills should take their effect in a few minutes, Will. If it doesn't work we'll go with the light sedative." Elmer said.  
"Sleeping pills don't typically work on me, Nigel and I have tried everything."  
"Well, we'll try this one and as I said, if it doesn't work we'll go with the other options." Elmer winked and left the room.   
  
\---  
  
Will finally was able to fall asleep about ten minutes after he had taken the pill.   
  
Jerry and Elmer watched the machine from behind the one-way window and recorded any information that they saw.  
"Where should we have dinner tonight?" Jerry asked. Elmer wrote in his notebook and shrugged, "I don't really care. We can catch something quick and easy on the way home."  
  
Just then both of the men turned their attention back to the machine. Sounds of crackling and popping came from the room, Jerry then pushed his seat back and said fuck under his breath. Elmer looked at Jerry alarmed and then focused his attention back towards the room. The machine began to smoke and spark, the EEG machines went off and started to smoke itself. Elmer jumped out of his seat as well and ran to the door of the room, Jerry ran behind him. Elmer swung the door open and as he walked into the room a blinding burst of light exploded from the machine.   
  
Elmer and Jerry yelped and fell to the ground with their hands on their ears and arms over their heads.   
  
They knew that even though there were liability waivers signed and submitted, they were ankle-deep in shit.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> thank you for reading, i had this idea one night and posted it on twitter and now it's on here! i hope you enjoy.
> 
> if it interests you, follow me on twitter @invisiblemads, i'll be posting when you can look for updates and other things.


End file.
